My Love Story
by Dobby'Aeri
Summary: "Orang - orang seperti mereka harusnya tahu, menjadi diriku tidaklah mudah. Mereka selalu berkata ini dan itu tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaanku. Lalu tentang cerita -uhuk- cintaku? Kalian akan tahu setelah membaca cerita ini" - Luhan / HunHan / GS / Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE STORY

.

.

Luhan

Sehun

HunHan / Kaisoo / Chanbaek

Dan lain – lain ^^

.

.

 **WARNING!** GS for uke

Cerita murni milik saya.

Tulisan yang bercetak miring adalah milik Luhan.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

 _Hai! Namaku Luhan, aku lahir tahun 2020. Saat ini usiaku adalah 15 tahun._

 _15 tahun tentu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku mengalami banyak perubahan fisik, kalian juga tentunya. Untuk perempuan sudah sewajarnya di usia 15 tahun bentuk tubuh menjadi lebih baik. Dengan bentuk tubuh yang bagus, kalian tentu akan percaya diri mengenakann baju baju bagus, gaun yang menawan, maupun rok mini._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika kalian adalah aku?_

 _Gadis dengan tubuh gemuk dan berat badan mencapai 85 kg. Aku memang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Tapi dengan berat badan yang seperti itu, tentu itu tidaklah bagus sama sekali._

 _Sangat sulit untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untukku._

 _Maka dari itu, disaat teman – temanku mengenakan pakaian pakaian yang menarik, aku hanya mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana._

 _Ibu sering berkata bahwa sebenarnya aku juga bisa mengenakan pakaian yang sama bagusnya dengan teman - temanku. Tapi tentu aku tidak percaya diri. Aku memiliki lengan, paha, dan betis yang besar. Jangan lupakan perutku yang buncit. Pakaian semenarik apapun, tidak akan bagus jika aku yang memakainya._

 _Dan asal kalian tahu saja, sejak kecil aku benar – benar ingin menjadi seperti mereka yang memiliki tubuh bagus serta rasa percaya diri yang tinggi._

.

.

.

 **2028**

"Kita mau main apa?" Tanya Krystal pada teman – temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main lompat tali saja." Usul seorang anak.

"Lompat tali?" Tanya Luhan memastikan dan Krystal mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa Luhan? Kau bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari kami. Jangan khawatir." Sahut anak lainnya.

Krystal berangkul pundak Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melompat. Tubuhku berat dan aku takut jatuh." Jawab Luhan.

"Hey kak, kau tentu bisa melompat. Kau punya dua kaki yang kuat, jadi jangan takut." Sahut Krystal.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tak seringan kalian yang bisa dengan mudah melompati tali itu."

"Atau kau mau main yang lain?" Tanya Krystal sembari menusuk nusuk pelan pipi tembam Luhan dengan jari mungilnya.

Luhan pun berfikir sejenak dan saat ia menyuarakan idenya, ia sangat senang karna Krystal dan teman – teman lain setuju dengan idenya.

.

.

 _Krystal. Merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil hingga kini dan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Ia merupakan sosok yang benar – benar pengertian. Ia mengenalkanku dengan teman – teman sekaligus tetangganya_

 _Rumah kami cukup berdekatan, sehingga kami sering bermain bersama._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari, ayah dan ibu Krystal memutuskan untuk berpisah. Krystal di bawa oleh ibunya dan pindah ke luar kota._

 _Sebelum pergi, Krystal berkata padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Aku masih bisa bermain dengan tetangga – tetangganya._

 _Awalnya aku senang, karna aku masih memiliki teman bermain. Tapi mereka benar – benar menyebalkan!_

.

.

 **2030**

"Selamat sore semuanya." Sapa Luhan pada teman – temannya di sebuah taman dekat rumah.

"Oh, kau datang? Kami akan bermain lompat tali. Jika kau tidak mau ikut, kau bisa menonton kami dan duduk di sana" –menunjuk sebuah kursi taman- "Atau kau mau pulang saja?" Ucap Luna.

Luhan ingin menangis rasanya mendengar ucapan Luna. Kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu? Biasanya mereka tak seperti ini. Apa karna Krystal sudah tak di sini? Ah benar. Mereka kan teman – teman Krystal, bukan temannya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Luhan berkata "Aku akan ikut bermain."

"Kau serius? Biasanya kau tak mau." Tanya Sulli memastikan.

"Tentu! Aku memiliki dua kaki yang kuat." Jawab Luhan yakin –sebenarnya ia tak yakin-

Permainan pun dimulai. Awalnya Luhan dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Hingga kemudian letak tali menjadi lebih tinggi –setinggi perut Luhan-.

Saat giliran Luhan melompat-

BRUK

-Luhan terjatuh dan lututnya terluka. Luna berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, lututmu terluka." Ucap Luna khawatir.

"Tak apa, ini hanya lecet." Jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum.

"Huh. Kakimu memang kuat, tapi tetap tak mampu untuk menopang tubuhmu yang besar itu. Dasar gendut." Ucap Sulli.

"Iya. Dasar gendut." Sahut anak lain.

Kali ini Luhan benar – benar menangis. Dengan cepat Luhan berdiri dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Tak masalah lututnya mencadi semakin perih. Ia ingin cepat – cepat sampai rumah dan menelpon Krystal. Ia merindukan sahabatnya itu meski baru dua hari mereka berpisah.

.

.

 _Tidak hanya saat aku kecil, tapi saat usiaku menginjak remajapun mereka tetap mengataiku . Tentu saja! Berat badanku semakin bertambah. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menghinaku semau mereka._

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti adikku? –Ya, aku punya adik laki –laki -_

 _Namanya Taeyong. Ia setahun lebih muda dariku._

 _Ia benar – benar kurus dan tinggi. Aku iri tentu saja!_

 _Taeyong selalu berkata padaku "Kak, kau harus diet jika mau segera memiliki pacar."_

 _Beuwleh.. Tak tahu saja dia kalau aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk diet. Tapi itu sulit!_

 _._

 _._

 **2033**

 **Seoul Junior High School**

"Sehun!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Di sana ada Luhan yang terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu.

"Ini. Selamat ulang tahun!" Luhan menyerahkan benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sehun dan kemudian pergi.

.

.

 _Seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, aku juga memiliki seseorang yang –ekhem- kusukai._

 _Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dia benar – benar keren! Tampan, tinggi, kulitnya putih, dan dia juga pintar. Kami –aku dan Sehun- berteman dekat semasa sekolah dasar. Tapi saat di sekolah menengah pertama, kami tak sedekat dulu lagi karna.. aku mulai menyukainya. Jadi bisa dibilang saat dekat dengannya, aku mulai merasa harus cepat – cepat menghindarinya. Itu aneh kan? Entahlah, sejak dulu aku selalu begitu terhadap orang yang kusukai._

 _Tapi aku tak pernah lupa untuk memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Walau setelahnya aku tetap akan menghindarinya._

 _Bahkan sampai saat ini, saat kami sudah menjadi murid SMA. Aku tetap menghindarinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Di SMP aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka dua gadis dengan kepribadian yang menyenangkan._

 _Byun Baekhyun. Perawakannya cukup tinggi dan wajahnya seperti boneka santet-eh bukan bukan. Ya hanya seperti boneka begitu. Dia imut dan cukup -sangat- berisik._

 _Do Kyungsoo. Hh.. Aku sering iri dengannya. Tubuhnya mungil dan ia sangat cantik. Matanya bulat menggemaskan dan ia disukai banyak orang. Tapi sebuah fakta menarik tentang Kyungsoo yang baru – baru ini ku ketahui adalah, dia belum pernah menyukai siapa pun. Sebenarnya itu aneh tidak sih?_

 _Dua orang ini suka sekali memaksaku untuk menyatakan perasaannku pada Sehun. Hah. Yang benar saja._

 _Sepanjang sejarah aku mengenal Sehun, gadis yang Sehun sukai adalah tipe seperti Sulli, Seulgi –kapten tim basket perempuan SMP kami-, Yuju –si pintar yang diidolakan banyak orang-, dan gadis – gadis lain yang seperti mereka._

 _Itulah yang membuatku tak percaya diri di hadapn Sehun._

 _Mungkin jika aku tak suka padanya, aku pasti akan biasa saja dan tak menghindar seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

Gimana? /apanya/ heuheu..

Ngomong – ngomong ini ff GS. Soalnya kalo Luhan gak di Gs-in(?) cerita ini gak akan pernah ada :3 Sulit gitu.

Saya nunggu banget respon kalian. Mohon review yaaa...

Maaf jika mengecewakan /bow/

Oh ya, dan Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan...

 _ **Dobby'Aeri**_


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVE STORY

.

.

Luhan

Sehun

HunHan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Dan lain – lain ^^

.

.

 **WARNING!** GS for uke

Cerita murni milik saya.

Tulisan yang bercetak miring adalah milik Luhan.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

 **2036**

 **Seoul Senior High School**

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Dengan semangat Luhan menyapa teman – teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Luhan." Jawab Kris sang ketua OSIS yang memang satu kelas dengan Luhan.

"WAH! Luhan? Kau terlihat semakin manis saja." Ucap Jongin pada Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya berlalu sembari menepuk nepuk bahu Jongin.

"Hey Luhan! Dari mana saja ka-" Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu ia melihat Luhan.

"Wah! Luhan? Ini benar kau?" Tanya Bekhyun pada Luhan yang baru duduk di kursinya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

 _Kalian ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi denganku?_

 _Hihi.._

 _Jadi begini..._

 _._

 _._

 _Liburan musim panas lalu aku memang tak memiliki rencana untuk berlibur kemana pun. Ajakan berlibur dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-pun kutolak. Karena seseorang yang kutunggu – tunggu sejak dulu akan datang berlibur ke rumahku. Orang itu berjanji akan merubah diriku menjadi jauuuuh lebih baik –dalam waktu yang cukup singkat-. Bahkan aku dilarang untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun. Jadi akhirnya ia membawaku pergi ke rumah neneknya yang terletak di salah satu desa di Busan._

 _Dan orang itu adalah..._

 _Krystal!_

 **Flashback**

 **Liburan musim panas**

"Kita sampai!" Ucap Krystal senang.

"Ini adalah rumah nenekku. Sederhana bukan? Tapi tenang, di sini teknologinya tak kalah canggih dengan di Seoul dan ponselmu tetap akan berfungsi dengan baik. Ayo masuk." Sambung Krystal sementara Luhan hanya diam dan mengikuti Krystal.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan sang nenek, Krystal dan Luhan pun masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sering dipakai Krystal menginap.

"Krys." Panggil Luhan pada Krystal yang tengah sibuk meletakkan pakaian mereka berdua ke dalam lemari. Krystal hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"Yang tadi itu benar nenek Kim? Nenekmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ten-hey kak,bramu lucu sekali." Luhan menendang pantat Krystal –"Aduh"- yang saat ini tengah memegang bra bermotif polkadot miliknya.

"Letakan itu! Dasar cabul. Dan lagi kenapa kau harus memegang milikku sih!?" Ucap Luhan dengan ketus.

Sementara Krystal hanya cengengesan dan kemudian meletakan bra milik Luhan ke dalam lemari. "Aku hanya membantu merapikan barang – barangmu saja. Dan lagi kakakku sayang, aku tak sedang memegang 'milikmu' tahu." Jawabnya.

Luhan hendak menendang pantat Krystal lagi sebelum kemudian Krystal menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi –yang belum sempat dijawab karena masalah bra-.

"Yang tadi itu benar nenekku. Kenapa? Kau heran dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang masih bagus dan beliau terlihat awet muda?" Ujar Krystal yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Nenekku dulunya seorang pelatih yoga. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih sering mengajar yoga di desa ini. Nenekku sangat rajin berolah raga, ramah, penyabar, dan satu lagi.. Nenekku adalah seorang vegetarian." Jawab Krystal yang sudah selesai merapikan barang – barang.

"Vegetarian?" Tanya Luhan memastikan dan Krystal mengangguk.

"Setelah tahu kita akan menghabiskan libur musim panas kita di sini, nenek bertanya padaku makanan apa yang aku inginkan. Apakah aku ingin makan olahan daging sapi? Daging babi? Atau daging anjing? Tapi kemudian aku menjawab 'Tidak perlu nek. Aku dan temanku akan menjadi seorang vegetarian selama berlibur di tempat nenek.' Tentu nenekku ragu dengan ucapanku. Jadi untuk berjaga – jaga, ia hanya akan menyediakan ikan untuk kita. Itupun jika kita sudah benar – benar ingin makan daging. Hehe.."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Krystal, Luhan merasa ingin pulang saat itu juga.

'Yang benar saja.' Batin Luhan miris.

Krystal menepuk – nepuk kedua pundak Luhan sebanyak dua kali. "Jangan seperti orang 'ngenes' gitu dong. Aku membawamu ke sini, agar kau bisa memiliku tubuh sebagus girl grup lawas So Nyeo Shi Dae itu. Gee gee gee gee baby baby gee gee-Eh, kau mau kemana?" Perkataan Krystal terhenti saat Luhan beranjak dan hendak melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Pipis!" Jawab Luhan Ketus dan kemudian segera pergi ke toilet. Sungguh, mendengar Krystal bernyanyi ia langsung ingin buang air kecil saat itu juga.

.

.

Minggu pertama

 _Gila! Ini benar – benar gila!_

 _Krystal benar – benar menyiksaku! Bagaimana tidak? Tiga hari pertama porsi makanku benar – benar berkurang drastis._

 _Krystal membangunkanku tepat pukul 4 pagi dan menyuruhku berlari keliling desa sementara dia dengan nyamannya mengayuh sepeda di sebelahku. Lalu aku harus mengikuti pelatihan yoga nenek Kim serta mengikuti pelatihan senam aerobik milik teman nenek Kim setiap harinya._

 _Hari berikutnya, aku hanya boleh makan nasi dua kali sehari. Belum lagi porsinya yang wuah! Benar – benar menyiksa. Dan makan malamku di ganti dengan buah dan sayur. Anehnya aku tak merasa lapar._

 _Saat menimbang berat badan aku sangat terkejut mengetahui berat badanku yang turun sebanyak 5 kg._

Minggu kedua

 _Aku benar – benar akan menendang pantatnya dengan brutal jika aku sampai masuk rumah sakit karna diet ini._

 _Yang benar saja? Minggu ini aku dilarang untuk makan nasi. Aku hanya boleh makan jagung rebus dan ubi rebus._

 _Masih dengan kegiatanku seperti minggu lalu yang sebenarnya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dan tak terlalu merasa terbebani lagi._

 _Tapi masa iya aku tidak boleh makan nasi._

 _Aku tidak akan mati kan ya?_

 _Ngomong – ngomong beratku turun lagi sebanyak 6 kg._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana pendapatmu kak?"Tanya Krystal pada Luhan yang kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"Wow."

Krystal berdecak jengkel mendengar respon Luhan.

"Besok kita akan pulang. Aku takut kau akan jadi gemuk lagi." Ucap Krystal sembari mulai memasukan barang – barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Hhh.. Pulang ya? Aku sudah betah di sini. Ibu – ibu di sini sangat baik padaku. Dan lagi aku belum mau untuk jadi karnivora lagi." Sahut Luhan dan ikut merapikan barangnya.

"Kau bisa tetap menjadi herbivora jika kau mau. Itu tidak sulit bukan?" Ujar Krystal.

Luhan memperhatikan Krystal yang tengah sibuk dengan kopernya.

"Terimakasih." Krystal menghentikan kegiatannya begitu ia mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Untuk ap-Oh! Untuk diet ekstrem ini ya? Ck. Tak masalah. Aku senang melihatmu jauh lebih baik seperti saat ini. " Ucap Krystal.

Luhan pun mengangguk. "Dan juga karna kau rela berkorban untukku. Lihatlah tubuhmu. Karna kau ikut menjadi herbivora, tubuhmu menjadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Padahal kau kan sudah kurus."

Krystal tertawa pendengar penuturan Luhan. "Tak masalah. Beratku hanya turun 3 kg saja kok. Memangnya kau tak lihat? Disaat aku menyiksamu dengan melarangmu untuk tidak makan nasi, aku tetap makan nasi dengan porsi biasaku. Dan jujur ya, saat malam hari saat kau sudah tidur. Diam – diam aku makan mie instan yang memang diam – diam nenek sediakan untukku. Hehe.."

"Haish kau ini. Pantas kau sering menghilang saat tengah malam. Kupikir kau ke toilet. Huh!" Sahut Luhan.

 _Dasar anak itu._

 **Flashbaeck end**

 _Jadi begitulah. Setelah melalui beberapa minggu yang menyiksa, kini berat badanku menjadi 65 kg. Lumayanlah_

 _Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tidak menjadi vegetarian seperti nenek Kim, tapi aku benar – benar menghindari makan makanan olahan daging sapi, anjing dan babi. Walau sebenarnya sangat sulit._

 _._

 _._

"Ooo... Jadi itulah kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghilang dan sangat sulit kami hubungi? Ck. Kalau saja kami tahu kau sedang menjalani kegiatan seperti itu, kami tentu juga akan mendukungmu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Hn! Lagi pula, kenapa Krystal harus melarang kau untuk bertemu dengan kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Katanya sih ia tak mau kalian merusak konsentrasiku. Aku tentu tahu kalian berdua pasti akan mendukungku. Tapi jika kalian ikut dengan kami, memangnya kalian bisa menjadi vegetarian walau hanya sebentar? Kalian kan maniak junk food." Jawab Luhan sementara Kyugsoo dan Baekhyun hanya manggut – manggut mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Eh, Luhan." Panggil Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan Luhan yang menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah berkata 'apa?'

Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menutupi sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya dengan tangan –seperti ingin membisikan sesuatu-.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi Sehun sedang memperhatikanmu."Ucap Kyungsoo dengan berbisik.

Mata Luhan sontak membulat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia pun melihat ke arah Sehun sebentar dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan berbisik pula "Sejak tadi? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku hah?"

"Jika dia memberitahumu lebih awal, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku bisa bersembunyi di bawah meja atau pergi keluar kelas."

"Heh Luhan, Sehun itu hanya memperhatikanmu. Bukan mau memakanmu ataupun membunuhmu. Bersikap biasa sajalah." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendesah frustasi dan berbisik marah pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap biasa saja jika nyatanya Sehun sudah tahu kalau aku menyukainya!"

"Apa!?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami sudah menjaga rahasiamu itu dengan baik!" –Baekhyun.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa kau menyukai Sehun? Maksudku selain kami, Krystal dan Chanyeol." –Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu, jika Sehun sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu padanya?" –Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami?" –Kyungsoo.

Sementara Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya jengah mendengar sederet pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Untung saja dua orang itu berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Jika tidak, mungkin Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya akan tinggal nama saja.

.

 **Flashback**

 **4 bulan yang lalu**

Sore itu Luhan tengah berjalan pulang seorang diri. Ia sehabis mengantarkan sepupu kecilnya –Taeoh- pulang setelah sejak pagi tadi bermain di rumahnya.

Biasanya Taeoh akan dijemput oleh kakaknya sehingga Luhan tidak perlu repot mengantarkan Taeoh pulang. Ini karna kakaknya Taeoh yang sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa menjemput Taeoh.

Dan untuk sekedar informasi saja, Taeoh adalah adik Jongin. Dan itu berarti Jongin adalah sepupu Luhan juga.

Di tengah perjalanan Luhan memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai bubble tea dekat taman.

Luhanpun memilih duduk di sebuah kursi taman di dekat kedai sembari menghabiskan bubble teanya.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan ia melihat beberapa pasangan yang dengan romantisnya duduk berdua ditemani segelas -ah dua gelas- bubble tea.

'Aku iri.' Batin Luhan miris.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Dasar Oh Sehun tidak peka. Memangnya sikapku selama ini tidak menunjukan kalau aku menyukainya? Ah benar. Selama ini aku hanya menghindarinya. Coba saja aku seperti Sowon yang terang – terangan mendekatinya. Coba saja aku tidak gen-"

"-Luhan?" Dengan cepat Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Sehun bersama dengan Yoobin –adik perempuan Sehun- tengan melihat ke arahnya.

Dengan segera Luhan bangkit dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Sehun dan Yoobin yang memandang bingung ke arahnya.

 **Flashback end**

.

"Eeeiiyy.. Belum tentu ia mendengar kata – katamu." Komentar Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita dari Luhan.

"Dia pasti hanya ingin menyapamu." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku merasa jika ia mengetahui perasaanku padanya." Ucap Luhan frustasi.

Ngomong – ngomong, saat ini mereka bertiga tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan bersantai di ruang kesehatan karna Kyungsoo yang mengeluh bahwa perutnya sakit. Biasa, tamu bulanan.

"Baiklah jika itu menurutmu. Akan lebih baik jika kau langsung saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Untuk memperjelas semuanya." Saran Baekhyun yang di setujui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah berubah Luhan. Kau sudah cantik sekarang." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Apanya? Beratku masih 65 kg tahu! Aku masih belum percaya diri untuk mendekatinya." Ujar Luhan yang kemudian segera menimbang berat badannya.

'Ha? 60? Kok bisa?' Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu 60. Bukan 65." Sahut Baekhyun yang dengan tiba – tiba muncul di samping Luhan dan ikut memperhatikan timbangan berat badan Luhan.

"Mungkin timbangannya salah. Tiga hari yang lalu beratku masih 65 kok." Ucap Luhan.

"Bukankah itu bagus jika beratmu turun lagi? " Tanya Kyungsoo dan hanya di setujui oleh Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan hanya menggendikan bahunya 'Baguslah.'

.

.

Luhan merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, karna ia telah memendamnya begitu lama. Disisi lain ia merasa takut akan pandangan Sehun terhadap dirinya setelah itu.

Hingga satu bulan kemudian Luhan memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun dan menerima apapun hasilnya.

'Yang terpenting aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya.' Begitulah pikirnya.

Penampilannya semakin membaik dan itulah yang membuatnya percaya diri untuk kembali berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

Hingga pada suatu hari saat Luhan bersama teman – temannya tengah berbelanja, harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit tentang Sehun.

"Sehun sudah punya pacar." Ucap Chanyeol selaku teman dekat Sehun sekaligus kekasih Baekhyun sejak kelas satu SMA.

"Apa!? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun histeris –dia benar – benar tak terima dengan kenyataan tersebut-

"Belum lama ini. Kira – kira seminggu yang lalu mereka mulai menjalin hubungan." Jawab Chanyeol dan kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Seminggu!? Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya pada kami? Terutama padaku? Siapa gadis itu? Siapa yang menjadi kekasih Sehun!?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tak terima. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Luhan yang diam saja –pura – pura- tak peduli dan –pura – pura- sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Luhan? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Luhan.

"Bagiku itu tak masalah." Jawab Luhan masih pura – pura sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kau telah mengumpulkan keberanian selama berhari – hari Luhan," Sahut Baekhyun yang kini juga ikut berdiri di samping Luhan.

Luhan pun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku benar – benar tak masalah dengan hal itu. Lagi pula aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk kusukai kan? Jadi santai sajalah Baek. Lebih baik sekarang kau dan Chanyeol pergi beli beberapa minuman untuk kita. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menunggu di sini. Sudah sana."

"Kau menyerah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membeli beberapa minuman dingin sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar ikut dengannya.

"Siapa kekasih Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu. Sehun merahasiakannya padaku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Haish! Benar – benar." Gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Hehe.. Review pleaseeeee... Berikan pendapat kalian. Thanks buat semua yang udah mau review di chapter 1 /bow/. Ayo review lagi lagi lagi.

Ada yang tau Yoobin? (Aslinya Baek Yoobin) Itu nama aslinya, salah satu personilnya Oh My Girl. Saya lagi kesemsem(?) sama dia. Hihi..

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **Dobby'Aeri**_


	3. Chapter 3

MY LOVE STORY

.

.

Luhan

Sehun

HunHan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Dan lain – lain ^^

.

.

 **WARNING!** GS for uke

Cerita murni milik saya.

Tulisan yang bercetak miring adalah milik Luhan.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

Siapa yang bilang jika Luhan benar – benar tak apa setelah mengetahui jika Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan sejujurnya ia benar – benar patah hati.

"Sudahlah kak, berhentilah menangis." Ucap Krystal dari sebrang telepon.

"Aku hancur Krys. Benar – benar hancur. Hiks.." Sahut Luhan.

"Tolong jangan berlebihan. Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk kau sukai kan? Kak Sehun bukan satu – satunya lelaki di dunia ini." Ujar Krystal cukup jengah dengan sikap Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Hiks.." Luhan terus saja terisak dan tak menjawab perkataan Krystal.

"Hh.. Baiklah, tutup dulu teleponnya. Nanti kita bicara lagi setelah kau lebih tenang. Oke?"

"Oke." Jawab Luhan pelan. Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Krystal, Luhan yang memang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Teman – teman sekelas Luhan menjadi heboh setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun telah berpacaran. Entah mereka mengetahuinya dari mana, Luhan tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Matamu sangat bengkak Lu." Komentar Kyungsoo.

Luhan tak menggubris komentar Kyungsoo dan hanya terus fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru Cho selaku guru matematika mereka sedang ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa mengajar.

"Luhan, aku memang tak terlalu mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Karna jujur saja, aku memang belum pernah patah hati. Tapi mungkin kau merasa sangat sedih karna kau sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin perasaanmu dapat diumpamakan dengan jus jeruk? Jika semakin lama di diamkan maka sari - sari jeruknya akan mengendap dan terpisah dengan air putihnya. Seperti perasaanmu pada Sehun yang semakin lama kau pendam justru membuatmu terpisah dengan Sehun." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Benar tidak sih?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Haish! Sudah diamlah. Perumpamaan anehmu itu justru membuat perasaan Luhan memburuk tahu!" Marah Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Hiks.." Sontak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melihat ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya hendak menangis lagi.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun mendadak panik dan bingung sendiri. 'Aduh. Bagaimana ini?' Tanya keduanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Luhan kemudian dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kelas. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh tanpa berniat untuk menyusulnya.

'Mungkin sedang ingin sendiri.' Bagitulah pikir keduanya.

.

.

.

Luhan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dan menghela nafas setelah melihat matanya yang semakin bengkak karna terlalu lama menangis.

'Masa bodolah.' Pikirnya dan berjalan keluar toilet –kembali ke kelas-.

"Hey!"

"Kyaaaa!" Luhan dikejutkan dengan sosok Sehun yang sedang bersender di tembok sebelah pintu toilet.

"Masih tak berubah. Tetap berlebihan." Luhan mendengus tak suka mendengar komentar Sehun.

Luhan memilih untuk tak memperdulikan Sehun dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sementara Sehun berjalan di belakang, mengikutinya.

"Luhan, sekarang kau kurus. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau sehat kan? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang sehingga kau diet?" Tanya Sehun berturut – turut.

'Iya! Aku menyukaimu sialan.' Umpat Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong – ngomong terimakasih hadiahmu waktu itu. Aku sangat suka. Maaf jika aku baru berterimakasih sekarang, karna setiap aku ingin bicara padamu kau selalu menghindar dan setiap aku mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselmu selalu gagal. Padahal aku dapat nomormu dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Apa kau sering mengganti nomormu? Akun – akun sosial mediamu pun tak pernah aktif."

Perkataan Sehun tetap tak Luhan pedulikan.

"Hhh.. Kenapa sekarang kau sangat cuek padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Tolong jawab aku Lu.." Tanya Sehun lagi. Dan kali ini sukses membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Sehun. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali padamu. Jadi tolong dengarkan aku dan jangan potong kata – kataku." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberimu nomor palsu. Itu bukan nomorku. Aku yang minta mereka untuk melakukannya jika kau meminta nomorku pada mereka. Kenapa? Alasannya adalah.. .Tak denganmu. Benar aku memang menghindar darimu dan tentu karna aku punya alasan yang belum bisa ku beritahu padamu. Kau tidak salah apapun terhadapku. Disini akulah yang bersalah. Apa salahku? Itu juga belum bisa ku beritahu padamu. Dan sekarang berhenti berbicara padaku. Karna aku sedang tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun terutama kau!." Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang sangat panjang, Luhan kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa –otaknya masih mencerna penjelasan Luhan yang panjang itu- .

"Dia kenapa?"Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada kak Sehun, kak? Dia pasti bingung." Komentar Krystal dari sebrang telepon setelah mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah padanya." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Atas dasar apa kau marah padanya? Apa karna sekarang ia punya pacar sehingga kau marah padanya? Haish yaampun." Ucap Krystal tak habis pikir.

"Maaf." -Luhan

"Kau seharusnya bukan minta maaf padaku kak. Kau harusnya minta maaf pada kak Sehun karna sudah marah – marah tak jelas padanya." Sahut Krystal.

"Baiklah." -Luhan.

"Kau akan minta maaf padanya?" –Krystal

"Ya... Entahlah."

PIP-Dengan cepat Luhan memutuskan panggilan karna tidak ingin mendengar Krystal mengomelinya lagi.

BRAK

"LUHAN!"

Hampir saja Luhan melempar ponselnya karna terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba. Di belakang Baekhyun ada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam menatap ke arahnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal karna kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Apaaaa?" Tanyanya dengan malas.

"Kau harus ikut -ka-rang!" Setelah itu Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan keluar kamar.

"Wo!Wo!Wo! Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Baekhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan dan terus berjalan.

"Baek, setidaknya biarkan Luhan mengganti bajunya dulu." Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Luhan hanya mengenakan kaos lusuh dan celana bahan yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Bahkan ia tak memakai alas kaki." Timpal Kyungsoo sembari memutar matanya jengah.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tiba – tiba gatal. "Hehe.. Kau ganti baju dulu sana Lu. Dan jangan lupa pakai sepatu."

Luhan berdecak jengkel dan segera berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih enak dilihat.

.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kau akan membawaku kemana huh?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kini mereka; Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tengah berada di dalam taxi yang akan membawa ke suatu tempat.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah salah satu mall yang terletak di pusat kota.

Setelah membayar taxi, ketiganya berjalan beriringan masuk dalam mall.

"Kalian mengajakku belanja? Aku hanya bawa uang sedikit." Gerutu Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami tidak mengajakmu untuk itu. Tunggulah sebentar, kita akan menemukan orang itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kemudian mereka berjalan mengelilingi mall. Sudah setengah jam mereka berkeliling dan itu membuat Luhan jengah karna kedua sahabatnya itu tak berbicara apapun padanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sibuk mengamati sekitar, mencari tanda – tanda keberadaan seseorang yang menjadi alasan mereka datang ke mall ini.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Pekik Baekhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah seseorang saat mereka sampai di bagian pakaian dalam wanita.

Sontak Luhan dan Kyungsoo melihat ke arah yang Baekhyun tunjuk.

'Sehun?' Batin Luhan.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Sehun menemani kekasihnya berbelanja pakaian dalam!?" Sahut Kyungsoo dan kemudian tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Melupakan Luhan yang hanya diam mengamati gerak gerik Sehun.

Tak lama seorang wanita dengan blazer ungu datang menghampiri dan merangkul lengan Sehun manja. Luhan akui wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus sepinggang dan kulit yang putih bersih.

"Apa itu kekasih Sehun? Tapi ia terlihat lebih tua dari kita. Mungkin itu kakaknya yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Dan mungkin Chanyeol salah dengar waktu itu." Komentar Kyungsoo.

"Aeh, tidak mungkin itu kakaknya Sehun. Chanyeol berkata padaku bahwa dengan jelas ia dengar Sehun berkata _Iya sayang, aku pasti akan menemanimu belanja akhir pekan kan sudah janji._ Dan pasti wanita itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Lihatlah mereka, mereka benar – benar terlihat intim." Sahut Bakhyun dengan matanya yang menyipit saat mengucapkan kata 'intim'.

Luhan tak menghiraukan percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba terasa sesak dan ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga.

'Tak apa Luhan, tak apa. Kau kuat. Tak apa.' Ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga Luhan! Kau menangis." Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil sapu tangannya guna menghapus air mata di di pipi Luhan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat kekasih Sehun. Apa ini terlalu menyakitkan bagimu? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang saja." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tak apa Baekie, Kyungie, Luhan kan kuat. Hehe.." Ucap Luhan.

"Maafkan kami Lu," Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin pulang." –Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Ayo Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Dan ketiganyapun memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar – benar merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

Sementara itu, tanpa ketiganya ketahui Sehun menyadari kehadiran ketiganya yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Sehun. Dan salahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengontrol volume suara mereka sehingga Sehun dapat sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehari, seminggu, sebulan.. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merasa perasaan Luhan semakin membaik. Bahkan gadis cantik itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak lagi menyukai Sehun. Entah itu benar atau tidak, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk mempercayai Luhan. Setidaknya itu merupakan awal yang baik bagi Luhan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Semenjak kejadian dimana Luhan memberi penjelasan panjang pada Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan tetap menghindari Sehun. Bahkan Sehun pun terkesan seperti ikut menghindari Luhan. Keduanya benar – benar tidak bisa dibuat untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Kerap beberapa kali Sehun dan Luhan berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama, namun keduanya hanya akan berkomunikasi seperlunya saja.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti bahwa Sehun memang mulai menghindari Luhan –ah lebih tepatnya menjaga jarak dengan Luhan –Ia tahu dari Chanyeol tentu saja-.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudahnya membeberkan sebuah rahasia pada orang lain. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut isi hati sahabat terkunyuknya –Sehun- . Namun apalah daya seorang Park Chanyeol jika sudah berhadapan dengan sisi galak dan pemaksa dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus saja merengek, membentak, dan memaksanya untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan terkait Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol mengatakan jika perkataan Luhan pada Sehun waktu itu, membuat Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan membenci dirinya dan tak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Maka dari itu Sehun berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dari Luhan agar Luhan tetap merasa nyaman dan terganggu dengan kehadiran dirinya.

'Sehun itu polos, tidak peka, bodoh, atau idiot sih?' Begitulah pikir Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, masa bodo. Aku tak perduli lagi dengannya. Aku akan mencoba untuk move on!" Ucap Luhan dengan yakin.

"Yayaya.."-Kyungsoo

"Terserah.."-Baekhyun

"Itu juga kalau bisa.."-Kyungsoo

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Setahun yang lalu**

"Move on! Move on! Move on!" Ucap Luhan dengan yakin.

"Bagus Luhan, kau harus move on dari si Sehun Sehun itu. Semangat!" –Kyungsoo.

"Benar, masih banyak yang jauh lebih _kece_ dari Sehun. Contohnya saja, Chanyeol-eh jangan, yang satu itu punyaku."-Baekhyun.

Sebulan kemudian

"Huwaaa.. Kalian lihat gak tadi? Sehun kereeen banget!" Ucap Luhan sembari memeluk erat boneka hello kitty kesayangannya.

"Move on Han, ingat itu.."-Kyungsoo.

"Lebih keren Chanyeol."- Baekhyun

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.. kyaaaa..." - Luhan

"Gagal move on ini ceritanya." –Cibir Kyungsoo..

Dua bulan kemudian

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi!" Luhan melempar asal tas sekolahnya ke atas tempat tidur Baehyun.

"Mulai hari ini aku hanya akn fokus pada pelajaran." Ujar Luhan semangat.

"Dan melupakan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah asik menikmati snack favoritnya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan pasti sebagai balasan.

Dua minggu kemudian

"Waa..Semalam aku bermimpi pergi kencan dengan Sehun. Andai itu nyata."-Luhan

Sebulan kemudian

"Lupakan Sehun!Lupakan Sehun!"-Luhan

Tiga bulan kemudian

"Astaga Baek, Kyung.. Aku rasa, aku benar – benar menyukai Sehun."

 **Flashback end**

"Aku yakin, kali ini tidak akan seperti itu lagi." –Luhan

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menikmati suasana minggu sore dengan bersepeda di tepi sungai Han. Sesekali keduanya akan berhenti untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

Setelah merasa lelah, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah kedai bubble tea.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol pada Sehun yang hanya dibalsa gumaman seadanya oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Sebenarnya apa kau benar – benar menyukai **dia**?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tidak ada. Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada orang itu." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Sama sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sama sekali." Jawab Sehun yakin.

"Aku juga yakin **dia** tidak benar – benar menyukaiku. **Dia** hanya kesepian dan butuh teman." Sambungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak akhiri saja semua ini? Kau bisa dapat masalah nantinya jika ketahuan." Nasihat Chanyeol.

"Santai saja, kemungkinan aku hanya akan babak belur. **Suaminya** tidak akan berani bertindak lebih jauh terhadapku." Jawab Sehun sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol berdecih mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Kau tidak lihat penampilannya saat ini? Dulu mungkin kau bisa santai karna kecil kemungkinan seseorang akan menyukainya. Tapi sekarang? Mungkin dalam beberapa minggu, seseorang akan mengisi hatinya dan menjadi kekasihnya."

Sehun berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar karna topik yang kau pilih dalam obrolan kita hari ini. Jadi sekarang aku akan pulang dan mengganggap obrolan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi di antara kita." Sehun mengamati keadaan di sekitar mereka sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya."Kau harus tau, bahwa Luhan hanya akan menyukaiku. Dan seseorang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya, hanya aku. Bukan orang lain." Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sehun.

'Dia menyeramkan jika seperti itu' – Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah gelas bubble tea milik Sehun dan kemudian teringat-

"Yak! Bocah sialan! Bayar dulu bubble teamu!"

-bahwa Sehun belum membayar bubble tea pesanannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Pendek? Lama up date? Bosenin? Nyeleneh(?)?

Pacarnya Sehun masih menjadi misteri :D

Untuk chapter 4 saya akan coba untuk publish secepatnya (yaaa..secepatnya)

Mudah – mudahan ff ini bisa selesai selama liburan ini. (Mudah – mudahan)

Oh ya, makasih buat kalian yang sudah menagih kelanjutan ff ini :D Saya terhura, ternyata ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya :"

Maaf kalo kependekan :D

Terakhir...

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaaaaaaaa...

Makasih yang sudah review di chapter 1 dan 2.. muach muach thalanghae :D :D /bow/

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaa...

 _ **Dobby'Aeri**_


	4. Chapter 4

MY LOVE STORY

.

.

Luhan

Sehun

HunHan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo (Sedikit(?))

Dan lain – lain ^^

.

.

 **WARNING!** GS for uke

Cerita murni milik saya.

Tulisan yang bercetak miring adalah milik Luhan

.

 **PERHATIAN!**

' **CATATAN PENULIS'** di akhir cerita harap **dibaca**

.

.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar karna topik yang kau pilih dalam obrolan kita hari ini. Jadi sekarang aku akan pulang dan mengganggap obrolan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi di antara kita." Sehun mengamati keadaan di sekitar mereka sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya."Kau harus tau, bahwa Luhan hanya akan menyukaiku. Dan seseorang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya, hanya aku. Bukan orang lain." Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sehun.

'Dia menyeramkan jika seperti itu' – Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah gelas bubble tea milik Sehun dan kemudian teringat-

"Yak! Bocah sialan! Bayar dulu bubble teamu!"

-bahwa Sehun belum membayar bubble tea pesanannya.

"Hezz.. Benar – benar anak itu." Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Chanyeol yang membayar pesanan Sehun. 'Akan kukenakan bunga untuk hutangmu kali ini Oh Sehun.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Puk –Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol-

Chanyeol berbalik dan terkejut setelah mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri sembari tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kita harus bicara. .rang." Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"B-Baek-Hyun?" –Chanyeol

"Yap! Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

"Kau mendengar semuanya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu. Kini keduanya –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- tengah duduk di tepian sungai Han. Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun akan menanyainya tentang pembicaraan dirinya dengan Sehun tadi. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak begitu yakin.

"Tidak semua, tapi cukup banyak." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

 **Flashback**

Sehun mengamati keadaan di sekitar mereka sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya."Kau harus tau, bahwa Luhan hanya akan menyukaiku. Dan seseorang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya, hanya aku. Bukan orang lain." Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sehun.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

'Apa maksudnya itu tadi?' Pikir Baekhyun bingung.

 **Flashback end**

"Hanya itu yang kau dengar? Selebihnya?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Ia merasa lega karna Baekhyun tidak mendengar obrolan dirinya dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tapi tiba – tiba ia Baekhyun menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol dan dengan nada mengancam ia berkata "Tapi kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku Yeoli. . !" Dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis –mengerikan- yang membuat Chanyeol gugup.

Dengan gugup Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kerah jaketnya dan menggenggamnya. "T-ta-tapi aku tidak bisa Baek. Ini.." Chanyeol mengela nafasnya pelan "..rahasia."

Baekhyun hanya diam mentatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas terbaiknya. Tetap berusaha agar Chanyeol mau bicara lebih.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Enam detik.

Dua belas detik.

"Baiklah." Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum. 'Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah' begitulah fikirnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhun yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya dan perlahan mengusap tangan kekasih imutnya itu.

"Sehun menyukai Luhan. Sejak dulu. Sejak Luhan belum seperti sekarang. Ia menyukai Luhan apa adanya. Tapi Sehun belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan apalagi meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Karna Sehun harus menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol berfikir, mungkin ini memang saatnya ia menceritakan tentang Sehun pada orang lain. Sehun harus dihentikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Sehun tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul bersama dengan ibu dan Yoobin adiknya. Sedangkan sang ayah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu pergi ke pusat kota untuk bekerja. Sejak saat itu ayahnya hanya pulang sebanyak dua kali. Setelah itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Sang ayah awalnya rutin mengirim uang untuk mereka, meski samakin lama uang yang ayah mereka kirimkan jumlahnya semakin sedikit. Membuat ibu mereka menjadi sering marah – marah karna kebutuhan mereka yang tidak terpenuhi. Bahkan tak jarang Sehun dan Yoobin menjadi sasaran kemarahan ibu mereka.

Sampai suatu hari sepulang sekolah. Sehun dan Yoobin melihat ibu mereka hendak pergi dari rumah membawa dua buah tas besar berisi pakaian.

Sang ibu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini dan seharusnya ia bisa dapat kehidupan yang lebih layak tanpa harus kesulitan menjalani hari demi hari karna terhitung sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Ayah mereka tidak lagi mengirim uang.

"Pria itu membuatku mengandung dirimu-menunjuk Sehun- dan berkata akan bertanggung jawab. Bahkan setelah itu ia membuatku melahirkan kau-menunjuk Yoobin-. Dan sekarang kalian tahu kan, pria itu tidak pernah kembali lagi, kabur, dan bahkan tidak lagi mengirim uang. Jadi aku akan pergi mencari kebahagiaan ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengurus kalian."

Yoobin terus menangis dan berusaha mencegah ibunya untuk pergi. Ia memohon pada sang ibu agar diperbolehkan untuk ikut. Tidak peduli dengan para tetangga yang memperhatikan mereka.

Sementara Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya.

.

.

"Sebulan kemudia Sehun dan adiknya berhasil bertemu dengan ayah mereka berkat bantuan para tetangga. Perusahaan yang di dirikan oleh ayah Sehun sedang berkembang dengan pesat saat itu. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya berhenti mengirimkan uang pada mereka jika perusahaan yang didirikan ayahnya saja berhasil. Dan mulai saat itu Sehun menarik kesimpulan bahwa sang ayah mencoba untuk melupakan mereka, anak anak dan istri-."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Luhan apa?" Potong Baekhyun. Menurutnya cerita Chanyeol tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan karena Baekhyun memotong ceritanya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Singkatnya, Sehun ingin menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya. Karna menurutnya, ayahnya terlalu fokus pada perusahaan dan mengabaikan keluarganya. Membuat ibunya pergi." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bingung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol "Lalu?"

"Kekasih Sehun saat ini.." Baekhyun langsung antusias mendengar kalimat 'kekasih Sehun'. Tentu saja ia sangat penasaran dengan perempuan itu.

"Wanita itulah yang menyebabkan Sehun belum bisa mendekati Luhan sampai saat ini. Dia bukan tipe yang memacari dua perempuan sekaligus. Yah, meski yang satu hanya dimanfaatkan." Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar kata 'dimanfaatkan'.

"Sehun mulai mendekati wanita itu sejak empat bulan lalu dan ia adalah sekretaris Tuan Oh; ayah Sehun."

'Sekretaris? Berarti memang benar lebih tua.' Pikir Baekhyun.

"Seorang wanita berusia 28 tahun."

'28 tahun? Cukup jauh juga jarak usianya.' Pikir Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan sudah menikah."

'Oh.'

"Ha!? Apa!? Menikah!? .kah!? Menikah katamu!?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Orang – orang sekitar memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka mau menikah?"

"Bukankah mereka masih muda?"

Chanyeol sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk mendengar komentar orang sekitar. 'Aku memang akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi bukan sekarang. Mau dikasih makan apa anak kami nanti.' Begitulah pikirnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau bilang wanita itu sudah menikah? Tapi ia pacaran dengan Sehun, dan itu artinya Sehun menjadi yang kedua.. Kasihan sekali Sehun." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datar ketika mendengar komentar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuuun. Bukan itu intinya." Ucap Chanyeol gemas.

"Lalu?" –Baekhyun.

"Sehun memacari wanita itu tentu untuk mewujudkan rencananya tadi. Wanita itu mau mau saja berpacaran dengan Sehun, wanita itu kesepian. Tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen mewah yang cukup luas tanpa teman. Suaminya bekerja sebagai pelaut dan hanya pulang beberapa bulan sekali. Ditambah Tuan Oh yang cukup keras pada bawahannya membuat wanita itu butuh seorang pria sebagai sandaran. Dan Sehun memanfaatkan wanita itu demi mendapatkan informasi informasi penting perusahaan. Memang sih menurutku wanita itu sedikit tidak beres karena menjadikan anak SMA yang bahkan anak bosnya sendiri sebagai selingkuhan."

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepala mungilnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Gadis imut itu kemudian mengusap dagunya seolah sedang berfikir.

"Tapi Chan, bukankah hal seperti itu kebanyakan hanya terjadi dalam drama. Tak kusangka hal seperti itu benar – benar terjadi." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Tapi kita memang sedang dalam sebuah drama Baek. Drama percintaan romantis antara kau dan aku." Sahut Chanyeol genit.

Krik krik

Ekhem. Lanjutkan.

"Haish kau ini. Lalu sampai kapan Sehun akan seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Sampai rencananya berhasil tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi, aku cukup kasihan pada ayah Sehun. Perusahaannya kini sedang berkembang pesat. Bukankah rencana itu terlalu jahat yeol."

"Bukan rencananya yang jahat Baek, tapi Sehunnya."

Krik krik

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya .'Si telinga peri ini kenapa sih,' Pikirnya jengkel.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan Sehun?"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab dengan lelucon lagi, namun "Jawab dengan benar Park Chanyeol. Atau aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi nyonya Park kelak." Ancaman Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Hh.. Aku sudah pernah mencoba menghentikannya tentu saja. Tapi kemudian Sehun marah padaku. Dia sangat mengerikan saat marah dan aku tidak berani melawannya." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

"Jika terus terusan seperti ini, bagaimana caranya Sehun dan Luhan dapat bersatu?"

"Dengan menikah tentu saja." Dan Chanyeol sukses mendapat cubitan penuh 'cinta' dari Baekhyun di pinggangnya. Walaupun sebenarnya perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tepat beberapa meter di belakang Luhan. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di halaman sekolah. Sesekali ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah Luhan di depannya. Gadis itu tengah menghafal materi untuk ulangan minggu depan, dan beberapa kali menghentakan kakinya jengkel.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali dipahamiiii.." Ucap Luhan jengkel.

"Oh ayolah, cukup orang itu saja yang seperti itu, kau tidak perlu ikut ikutan okay!"

Sekali lagi Sehun dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah Luhan yang berbicara dengan bukunya. 'Seperti bicara dengan manusia saja.'

Namun kemudian Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Jelas tadi itu Luhan sedang menyindir seseorang. 'Apakah itu aku?' Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

"Luhan!" Tiba – tiba Baekhyun datang menghampiri dan merangkul lengan Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian dan membawa Luhan pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Dan tak lama Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Karena aku lebih tampan darimu." Chanyeol berkedip genit setelahnya sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserahlah." Sahut Sehun.

Dan keduanya berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. 'Sehun maafkan aku karena telah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.' Batin Chanyeol menyesal.

.

.

.

"Jadi kesimpulannya Sehun sudah lama menyukaimu Lu.." Ucap Baekhyun di akhir ceritanya. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Semua yang ia tahu dari Chanyeol.

"Kau serius Baek? Ini benar – benar drama." Komentar Kyungsoo.

 _Tunggu... Jadi Sehun menyukaiku sejak dulu? Waw. Ini... Entalah, bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya? Ak-aku senang sekali._

"-han! Luhan!" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap dua sahabatnya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Hatimu pasti sedang berbunga – bunga saat ini." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Dan dapat dipastikan 100%, lagi lagi-" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan mengucapkan "gagal move on" bersamaan.

.

.

"Pacaran!?" Pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Di hadapan mereka ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri berdampingan sembari bergandengan tangan. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman di wajah pasangan tersebut, membuat mereka tampak benar – benar bahagia.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Luhan masih tak percaya.

"Tahun lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Ia khawatir dua sahabatnya ini akan marah padanya.

"APA!?" Pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan –lagi-

"Teganya kau Kyung.." Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali tanda ia bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Di hadapannya Baekhyun tengah memasang ekspresi sedih yang –ketara sekali- dibuat buat.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu pada kami Kyung? Merahasiakan hubungan kalian selama setahun ini." Luhan juga ikut ikutan memasang ekspresi seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini Jong.." Kali ini Luhan –pura pura- merajuk pada Jongin yang tengah menatapnya was was.

"Sebenarnya Kyung, kami sudah tau. Jadi santai sajalah.. kami tidak marah." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Tapi tetap saja kalian harus mentraktir kami makan." Sahut Luhan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya 'kami sudah tahu'? Jadi kalian sudah tahu aku dan Jongin pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Dan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dari mana kalian bisa tahu? Siapa yang memberi tahu kalian? Hanya aku dan-" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik tajam pada Jongin di sebelahnya yang terlihat gusar."Jongin." Kyungsoo mendesis kesal.

"Ya?" Sahut Jongin pelan.

"Kau yang memberi tahu mereka? Iya kan!?" Jongin meringis mendengar Kyungsoo membentaknya. Diam – diam melirik ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun kesal. Dua gadis manis itu terlihat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo marah pada Jongin.

"Kita kan sudah sepakat akan memberi tahu mereka saat hubungan kita genap setahun! Kau menyebalkan!." Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Jongin. Dan segera setelahnya Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo untuk memberikan penjelasan.

Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Tak habis fikir dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa – bisanya mereka berusaha merahasiakannya selama setahun. Padahal jelas sekali terlihat bahwa mereka pacaran." Ucap Luhan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, selama setahun bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa – apa, membuatku merasa sedang bermain drama." Komentar Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berhasil menjaga rahasia hubungan mereka selama dua bulan. Namun ternyata Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mencurigai mereka. Dan dengan penuh paksaan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun, Jongin mau menceritakan semuanya dengan syarat Luhan dan Baekhyun harus bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa – apa sampai Kyungsoo sendirilah yang memberi tahu mereka.

Tapi memang dasar Luhan dan Baekhyun.. Senang sekali melihat Jongin sengsara –dalam arti bercanda-.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk sendirian di kursi taman yang cukup jauh dari tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Pasangan itu terllihat tengah berbincang santai dan menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah memaafkan Jongin dan masalah pun selesai.

Luhan kesal pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka boleh boleh saja pacaran, tapi mereka tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini.

Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol yang sedang istirahat di UKS. Chanyeol mengeluh kepalanya pusing dan dengan segera Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke UKS. Katanya sih hanya mengantar dan akan segera kembali. Tapi namanya juga Baekhyun, jika sudah di dekat Chanyeol yang lain akan dianggap angin lalu.

Luhan menyender pada sandaran kursi, mencoba menikmati kesendiriannya yang menyedihkan –menurutnya-.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Biasanyan jika Baekhyun pergi dengan Chanyeol, maka ada Kyungsoo yang setia menemaninya. Tapi itu dulu saat Kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Dan sekarang berhubung tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan, tentu Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa bebas berduaan.

Luhan menyadari, bahwa sesekali Kyungsoo akan melihat ke arahnya seolah memastikan bahwa Luhan baik – baik saja. Namun Luhan berusaha tak peduli dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Dan kemudian Luhan teringat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi.

 **Flashback**

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau Lu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apanya?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Yang masih sendiri, bebas berkeliaran." Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

' _Berkeliaran'? Memangnya aku ini apa?_

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan jengah.

"Mencari pacar. Memacari seseorang. Memacari Sehun lebih tepatnya." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Luhan berdecak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Sehun." Sahut Baekhyun sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Tuan Oh? Bukan perkara mudah menjadikan perusahaan itu bisa seperti sekarang ini. Yah, bisa dibilang Tuan Oh mengorbankan segalanya termasuk keluarganya." Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Andaikata Sehun berhasil, bukankah itu buruk? Dan buruknya lagi, Sehun menjadi orang jahat."

Dalam hati Luhan membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau mau pacaran dengan orang jahat?" Setelah bertanya seperti itu, Baekhyun mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Luhan.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan berpacaran dengan siapa ha!? Aku belum tentu jadi dengannya Baek. Lagi pula atas dasar apa aku ikut campur dan berusaha menghentikannya. Saudara? Bukan. Pacar? Jelas bukan. Teman? Zzzzh."

"Ya. Saudara bukan, pacar bukan, hubungan pertemanan pun tidak jelas. Tapi kau kan 'calon'nya Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengedipkan matanya genit.

Luhan tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Calon? Tempat potong rambut itu kan?" –Luhan.

Krik krik

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Terserah. Ngakunya anak SMA, tapi membedakan salon dengan calon saja tidak bisa." Komentar Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan hanya mencibir tanpa suara mendengar komentar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun merangkul pundak Luhan dan berkata "Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Sehun. Bukankah jika ini cepat selesai, maka Sehun juga akan segera berpisah dengan wanita itu? Memangnya kau rela Sehun kemana – mana bersama wanita itu?"

 **Flashback end**

 _Baekhyun benar – benar membuatku pusing! Mencoba menghentikan Sehun? Atas dasar apa? Itu kan urusan keluarganya. Jika memang aku dan dia belum bisa bersama, yasudah. Kenapa harus serepot ini?_

 _Tapi... Jika memang benar Sehun juga menyukaiku..._

 _Oh yaampun, aku sangat ingin pacaran dengannya!_

Luhan menggigiti kukunya ; dilema. Di satu sisi ia tidak punya hak dengan segala urusan pribadi Sehun jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu ikut campur. Tapi disisi lain, Luhan sudah merasa mulai lelah terus menerus memendam perasaannya. Ia ingin pacaran dengan Sehun. Sungguh!

 _Hhh.. Sudahlah. Untuk saat ini biarkan saja dulu._

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Luhan berhasil mengerjakan ulangannya dengan baik. Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi menghasutnya untuk menghentikan rencana Sehun. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula –ah tidak juga sih-.

Ada yang berubah. Kini Luhan lebih sering sendirian. Jangan tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemana, sudah pasti dengan kekasih mereka masing – masing.

Kadang Luhan jengkel dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Bisa – bisanya Luhan dicampakan begitu saja. Dan Jongin, sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak perhatian padanya. Tega teganya mereka ; Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan tentu saja Chanyeol.

Luhan bisa saja bermain dengan siswi lain. Tapi Luhan merasa kurang nyaman, ia terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Hhh.. Luhan yang malang. Sendirian dan kesepian.

.

.

Sore ini Luhan tengah menikmati suasana musim gugur dengan membaca buku di bawah pohon maple di halaman sekolah. Hari ini murid murid dipulangkan lebih awal karena semua guru akan mengikuti rapat.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Seseorang yang telah mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Hey!" Luhan mendongak dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri di hadapnnya. Tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Sontak Luhan dibuat salah tingkah dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba – tiba.

 _Astaga! Aku meleleh._

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Luhan mengangguk cepat sebagai respon dari permintaan Sehun. Konyol sekali.

Hening.

Luhan –berusaha- terlihat sibuk dengan bukunya. Ia sangat gugup duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun seperti ini. Di tambah suasana yang sepi membuatnya semakin kikuk.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya meemcah keheningan.

"A-aku m-masih ingin m-membaca bu-bukudisini." Jawab Luhan tergagap.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Sehun mencoba cuek dengan cara bicara Luhan. Dan bertanya lagi. "Tidak takut sendirian seperti tadi? Sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan para guru masih di dalam ruangan."

"T-tidak m-ma-masalah. A-ak-"

"Kenapa?" Sela Sehun cepat.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Dia baru akan mengatakan 'Aku sudah biasa' dan Sehun tiba tiba menyela ucapannya.

"Kenapa cara bicaramu menjadi seperti itu? Kau takut padaku?" Luhan mengedipakan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Bukan maksudnya seperti itu. Ia tidak takut dengan Sehun, hanya terlalu gugup saja.

Tiba – tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Reflek Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Namun yang terjadi adalah-

"Aduh!"

-kepala belakang Luhan menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

Dengan sigap Sehun merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya sembari mengelus bagian belakang kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya tadi aku tidak tiba – tiba mendekat." Sesal Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak mampu menjawab.

 _Sehun memelukku! Astaga! Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Tenanglah, tenang._

Hening beberapa saat. Masih dengan posisi Sehun memeluk Luhan. Namun tangan Sehun sudah tidak lagi mengelus kepala belakang Luhan.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun tiba – tiba.

"Y-ya Sehun?" Jawab Luhan. Masih belum mampu mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan kemudian menatap tepat ke mata indah Luhan.

"Luhan, aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

 _Astaga!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

HUAHAHAHAHA(?)

Gimana chapter ini? Nama pacarnya Sehun (si sekretaris) belum ketahuan.. Sebenenya saya sempat berfikir untuk membuat pacar tua(?) Sehun sebagai angin lalu saja. Tapi gak seru lah ya.. hehe..

 **CATATAN PENULIS**

 **mengingatkan** tulisan bercetak _miring/Italic_ adalah kata hati/suara batin Luhan (atau apalah itu) biar saya lebih muda mengekspresikan perasaan Luhan.

chapter chapter selanjutnya akan saya kerjakan perlahan lahan. Ternyata nuntasin ff sekaligus itu butuh tekad yang kuat -,-

Semoga, sembari saya menyelesaikan tugas akhir sekolah, saya bisa menyelesaikan ff ini.

Terakhir, bagi yang mau berteman dengan saya (azek), line,BBM, ataupun WA, silahkan menghubungi lewat PM.

Gratis. Tidak dipungut biaya apapun (apasih..)

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Review pliiissssssssss...

 _ **Dobby'Aeri**_


End file.
